


Sleepy little accident(s)

by Kinkmeme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Ejaculation, F/M, Magic Stimulation, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Penetration, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmeme/pseuds/Kinkmeme
Summary: Henry ends up coming from dry humping her in his sleep.Incest—don’t like, don’t read, don’t comment!





	1. Chapter 1

She woke up, a heavy weight on her chest. 

And then she remembered—Henry had crawled into bed with her when he’d woken up from a nightmare. 

She could feel the heat coming from him and for a moment, she didn’t want to move. It had been so long since she’d cuddled with her little prince, that she wanted to hold on to him just a little while longer. 

He shifted in his sleep and all of a sudden, cuddling didn’t seem so innocent anymore when she could feel his throbbing erection press against her center.

He jerked his hips. 

And she gritted her teeth. 

She shook his shoulder and he grunted and then pushed his dick harder against her center. 

“Henry.” She shook his shoulder again and he jerked his hips again. Somehow, her body reacted to the stimulation. Her clit throbbed when he pushed against her and she pursed her lips. 

“Mom.” Henry drawled in his sleep as he pumped his hips against hers. His hands moved, gripped her waist. 

And he pumped against her. 

“Henry, wake up,” she tried again. She didn’t want to wake him, but she wasn’t sure if she should let this go on. 

He moaned against her, and she shook his shoulder again even though her body was heating up with the way he was moving against her, stimulating her in a way she’d never been stimulated before. 

He jerked his hips again, and the tip of his throbbing dick pressed against her covered  cunt. 

She gasped. 

And then he shuddered, and grunted and pushed his hips forward hard enough to practically enter her as he came. 

She whimpered and pushed him off of her, and Henry sputtered as he woke. “Mom? What just happened?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her magic had been hard to control lately. 

She didn’t know what had made it start to act up the way it did, but sometimes she only had to feel a certain way, and her magic would flare up.

Everything had been a little awkward around Henry, especially because he felt wrong for what he’d done—or at least he said he did. 

Sometimes though, she could see him watching her in a way that he shouldn’t be, and she didn’t know if she should feel flattered about it. 

He hadn’t joined her in bed for a week, but she knew it would only be a matter of time. 

He still had nightmares, he was still young enough to crawl into her bed when he was scared. Even though he said he wasn’t afraid. 

A week after the first incident, she shifted in her sleep, only to feel the heavy weight of Henry on top of her again. 

Something felt different. 

She dozed off a little. She was close between being in a dream, and waking up when Henry started moving his hips against hers again. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire and she whimpered when his hard erection pressed against her center, and it was only then that she realized that they were naked. 

She didn’t remember going to bed naked. 

It woke her up more than she liked, especially with Henry moving on top of her.

“Henry,” she whimpered when his hand moved up her side, and then to the sides of her breasts. 

Henry didn’t seem to want to wake up. 

Her magic was still out of control. It was if it was stimulating her in a way no one else could and she jerked her hips when the heat started to grow low in her belly. 

“Henry.” She called out again, but the only reaction she got was a hum. He pushed forward again, and she gasped when her hips moved up to meet him and he slipped into her fluttering cunt. 

She didn’t know  _ what  _ to do, but her body reacted as she clenched around his cock, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. 

He pumped his hips harder and his hands moved against the sides of her breasts. 

He woke up again when he came, and she whimpered when he pushed into her harder and she came around him.  

Her magic made sure of it. 

“Did I just—” Henry pulled back with a shudder. His hips jerked one last time and she could feel the last little spurt of come against her folds. 

She whimpered. “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t happen again for a year. 

She had gotten used to Henry joining her in bed despite the two accidents—she’d managed to mostly forget about them. 

He didn’t join her, probably for the same reason as she tried so hard to forget. 

It was a hot summer night when he  _ did  _ join her in bed again. She heard him turn the doorknob and she quickly magicked a top on herself—she had gotten used to sleeping alone. 

Naked, during the summer heat, just felt better. 

“Mom?” His voice reflected the changes in his body and she hummed as she opened her eyes, a soft flush on her face. 

“Henry?” 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He shuffled on his feet and glanced down before he looked back up at her. “I had a nightmare and I don’t know—I don’t want to be alone.”

Regina turned toward him and sighed when she saw the way his boxers seemed to almost fall off his hips. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Do you want me to turn on the air conditioner?” She swallowed when he shook his head. 

“No.” 

He quickly made his way around the bed and slipped under the covers. She’d taken to only sleeping with a breathable sheet, so they wouldn’t be burdened by it. 

When he had settled, she turned around to face him and wet her lips. Somehow, in the dark of the night, her body reacted to his closeness without her wanting it to.

“Good night, my little prince,” she whispered and he grunted, already slowly sinking back into sleep. 

Her body throbbed, slowly getting back into the feeling of his body next to her. She bit her lip as she turned back around, her back to him. 

She dozed off. She didn’t fall asleep—not completely, with her body needing the way it did. She didn’t  _ notice  _ he had scooted closer until he was pressed into her back. 

He was hard against her ass and she bit her bottom lip as she shifted. She puffed out a breath when he stiffened even more, and then moaned. 

She knew it was just a bodily reaction, from  _ both _ of them, but it still felt wrong when  _ she  _ was the one aware of what was happening. 

Choosing to ignore it, she dozed off again. 

When she woke up, in the middle of the night, with his teenage weight on her, and his cock pushing against her clit in a way that had her  _ gushing _ , she moaned. 

Still half asleep herself, she didn’t even realize what she was doing until he had slipped inside of her wet heat. 

Her magic sometimes worked  _ too  _ well. 

He moaned as he entered her, again more by accident than anything else and she clenched around him at the sound. 

Oh how long it had been since she last felt this aroused by someone, and it confused her that her  _ son  _ of all people could get her going with the minimum. 

Henry grunted as he shifted, and the fake button on his boxers pushed against her clit. She bit her lip to quiet herself before she woke him, and then she wondered  _ why _ .

Why did she want her son to fuck her so badly, that she hoped he stayed asleep so he could finish the job?

But then he started moving. 

It was a relentless pace, and he was rougher than a year ago—he was also bigger. 

The tip of his dick easily found her g-spot and she curled her hands into fists beside her body as he slammed into her again, and again—somehow hitting her g-spot every time. 

When she opened her eyes, she clenched around him in surprise. His eyes were wide open, his hips still pumping as he watched her and she moaned when the tightness in her belly seemed to reach a crescendo.

“Mom?” He slowed his movements and she whimpered. “What—” his hips jerked again, and again and he moaned as he started moving fast again. 

“Like that, sweetheart,” she whimpered as he pumped into her again, his face scrunched in concentration. He shuddered, and then jerked his hips again before he stilled. 

She clenched around him, as he came inside of her, and quickly moved her hand between them and brought herself over the edge, joining him. 

He pulled away, his face still twisted in concentration and he turned to look at her, his eyes wide and confused. 

“This happened before. Last year.”

Regina clenched her jaw as she sat up and used her magic to clean them from their activities. 

Within seconds, she felt a drop of sweat roll down her back. “Yes.”

“You used your magic on me then too—did you make me forget?” He shifted, and placed a hand on his boxers before he glanced at her again. 

“Yes.” 

Her throat was tight as she watched him process. She was about to ask him if he wanted her to do it again when he sighed. 

“I really don’t remember how that happened,” he murmured, before he looked up with a small smile. “But now I know why I wanted to come in here so badly all year.”

She narrowed her eyes in surprise and confusion. “What?” 

“You feel so good, no wonder I wanted to come back here every night for a repeat of it.” He laid back down and yawned. “God, I’m tired.” 

Before she could even  _ think _ of something to say, he had slipped back into his deep sleep and she turned on her side, her back to him. 

What the hell was happening?


End file.
